


Hugs And More For A Job Well Done

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Football, Implied Sexual Content, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Danny and Daisy each have their own ways to show how impressed they are at Ryan's involvement with the OUAS v Sheffield United 'Blades' Legends charity football match.





	Hugs And More For A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I don't have an explanation for this, apart from the ending was an image I had in my head and I worked backwards lol. Sometimes I like changing it up and making Ryan and Danny their own weird brand of platonic. :)))
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Ryan has never seen Danny so grateful. 

He'd been over the moon when Ryan had agreed to be OUAS' 'manager' for the charity football match against ex-professionals of Sheffield United, but really it was a win-win situation. The charity would get double the exposure (“because Robron are a force to be reckoned with, mate!” apparently and Ryan didn't have the heart to remind him that they are entirely different to their characters) and Ryan would be in his hometown, at the football ground of the team he's loved since childhood and surrounded by Sheffield legends of the game. Apart from being a teensy bit late, he gave the role his all like everything he does and Danny and the lads seemed to appreciate it. Jake and Thomas were particularly keen on embarrassing Danny in front of him and made Ryan feel completely welcome, like one of the team despite his knee issues keeping him from the action and his contribution passing in a too-good blur.

Standing outside Bramall Lane, Danny is still hugging him now. With him on his tiptoes to be comfortable against Ryan's body, he would usually cuddle in to Danny's shoulder and neck, but this time he smiles at Daisy. She's already got Tommy and Lola's harnesses from her handbag, pleased to be picking them up from Ryan's mum on the way home to Leeds and maybe taking them out for a walk as soon as they get back to stretch their excitable little legs, but Danny has to let go of Ryan first.

“Thank you,” he mumbles for the millionth time, “I mean it.”

“I know,” Ryan chuckles, squeezing him. He's back in his sky blue OUAS jacket after having showered the day's hard work from his skin, “You don't have to keep saying it. I barely did anything anyway,”

“Don't do that!” Danny huffs, pinching the flesh above his hip in reprimand, but keeping his other arm locked around Ryan's waist, “Stop being so self-effacing and own it. If it wasn't for you at half-time, I don't think I would've scored those goals,”

Ryan widens his eyes at Daisy, mouths _self-effacing???_ , and smiles when she nods to save him. “Listen to your husband, darling. That's the first rule of marriage.”

Or not.

He mock-glares at her giggling behind her hand, but somehow it seems to do the trick anyway and Danny pulls away from their embrace with a slightly pink face. Whether it's exertion, a hot shower or embarrassment at being clingy in his gratitude, none of them question it.

“Husband, yeah,” he laughs, pleased, “I forgot about that.”

“Then he can't be doing a very good job,” she teases and Ryan has the urge to kiss her mischief away. 

Instead, he returns his gaze to Danny and cups the nape of his neck. “Sorry we lost, y'know. Not even the power of Robron could do us a favour.”

“I know,” Danny sighs, putting a brave face on his disappointment, “but it's fine. At least we put 3 goals on 'em! How many teams can say that? - No, your dire performance in the league doesn't count!” he adds before Ryan can contradict him about the current Sheffield United football team.

“Oi! We've just been promoted, thank you,” he grins, ruffling Danny's soft, messy hair in between him taking his snapback off to put it on backwards.

“About time too, slowcoach.” He steps out from under Ryan's arm to shake his hand, expression dropping down into serious. “I know I keep saying it, but it meant a lot that you did this. To me, to the lads, to everyone.”

“Well, I had a great time,” Ryan touches the sides of his jacket that matches Danny's, “and new clobber too,”

Danny shakes his head fondly and turns to Daisy, reaching out to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for coming, Dais. I know it's not really your thing,”

“A bunch of sweaty men running around, chasing after a ball? Yeah, I was so bored – _what_?” she says to Ryan's raised eyebrow, “I can look!”

The _but not touch_ of the well-known phrase is silent, but Danny flushes again and Ryan glances at him awkwardly, feeling caught out about their affection. In all honesty, the more open they are in real life, the more it helps translate on-screen and Daisy knows this, of course. Ryan suspects she calls them out on it simply because she likes teasing them. 

To put them both out of their misery, Danny tips his chin at Ryan and brushes a kiss to his cheek too before either of them can think about it. “Go on, get lost. See you Monday.”

Ryan shuffles to Daisy's side and puts his arm around her shoulders as they watch Danny walk to his own car. A touch to his chest makes him look at her. “You're proud of him, aren't you.”

It's not a question, but he answers with a nod anyway because it's true.

\---

That evening, Ryan switches off the bathroom light after brushing his teeth and stops dead in the doorway to the en-suite. Daisy is sat back on her hands on his side of the bed, her shapely legs crossed at the bare ankle. With the bedside lamp turned on, her olive skin is washed burnished gold and Ryan's eyes run over her body, taking in her plain black knickers and her frame swallowed by the sky blue jacket he'd been wearing all day at the football match.

He leans against the doorjamb and folds his arms, smiling at her. “What're you doing wearing that?”

Daisy pushes her loosely curled hair behind her shoulders and moves a lapel so that Ryan can see the path of naked skin that leads underneath the jacket before bringing the side up to her nose. “Smells like you,”

He comes to stand in front of her, her legs opening to welcome him between them as he pulls her upright to cup her cheek. “Here's a novel idea, baby. You could just have me.”

Ryan lowers his head to kiss her softly and smiles against her lips when her hands automatically hold his t-shirt covered back. Despite it being the middle of May, the British weather is still playing a guessing game, so whilst the day was thankfully dry for the football, it's not been particularly summery. The only way his boxers are coming off is if his wife has another idea how to warm him up.

He's just easing Daisy onto the bed properly and settling on top of her when his phone starts vibrating across the bedside cabinet and he drops his head to her chest with a groan. He can feel the heat of her skin below his forehead and the hum of her laugh and he's ready to refuse when she sensibly says, “Answer it.”

“You're more important,”

“Shut up and answer it,” she says firmly before a smirk tips her mouth, “Boss.”

Ryan blinks at her, a shiver running down his spine at the desire in her voice. “What?” Before she can repeat, his phone vibrates again, insistent, and he clenches his jaw. “Hold that thought.”

Kneeling, he snatches his phone with a little more force than intended and barks, “Yeah?” without looking at who's calling. He checks immediately afterwards, flustered, and breathes a sigh of relief. “Danny, what is it, mate?”

Beneath him, Daisy pulls his jacket around her and muffles her laugh into the material. He's glad she finds the interruption amusing because it's really doing nothing for him right now and he's a little worried because his wife knows how to play him perfectly, evident by how she sits up on her elbows again and smooths her hand along the front of his t-shirt. Sometimes when they cuddle, her light fingertips 'count' his freckles, but he knows this isn't that from the mischief that has returned to her beautiful face. Distracted by her, he catches her hand and misses what Danny is saying, a wall of noise in the background, until he shouts Ryan's name.

“Didn't you hear me?” he whines, “I love ya, y'know!”

“Are you drunk?” Ryan laughs despite himself, his annoyance at being cockblocked lessening because it's Danny.

“Commiserating!” he yells, cackling like someone's just made a joke. “Wait – wait a sec – no, it's Ryan – no, you can't!” Needing Daisy to hear this better, he switches to speakerphone and puts it down on the bed next to them, fitting their hips back together and hitching Daisy's thigh against his hip. There's a lot of squabbling on the other end of the line before someone he doesn't recognise bursts into a tipsy rendition of Stevie Wonder's “I Just Called To Say I Love You,” complete with terrible, mismatched club music and more voices follow, half the team obviously joining Danny on his night of 'commiserating' their scoreline loss.

“Danny?” he tries through his own chuckles.

“You're a bunch of dicks!” he hears Danny exclaim, but he's still laughing so no one feels too bad. “Sorry, Cel nicked me phone when he knew it was you and I couldn't get it back off Jake. I think they like you more than they like me now,”

“My plan worked then.” he replies, aware of Daisy's barely concealed breasts pressing softly against his chest and his need to get off the phone _right this second_ skyrockets. “Listen, go and enjoy yourselves somewhere else. That's my last order as manager! Bye-bye!” Ending the call and switching his phone to silent, he resists the urge to emphatically throw it somewhere and pushes it back onto its place by their bed then turns to Daisy and ducks to kiss her neck. “So, where were we?”

Daisy threads her fingers into his hair. “I was telling you how much I liked watching you try and be bossy today,”

“Try?” he gasps, pretending at offended.

“Yeah, it was hot actually.” she breathes, arching into his touch as they feel each other out, “I don't know what you said to them, but it must've worked because they scored. Tell me what you want now, boss,”

The push-pull of their playfulness makes his dick twitch and Ryan kneels to cross his arms and tug at the hem of his t-shirt. Left in just his boxers, he trails both hands up Daisy's ribs and follows the line until he's able to pin her wrists to the bed. Her legs tighten properly around his waist for a moment and the jacket falls away to expose her braless tits. Ryan bends and rides the movement against his lips as her breathing elevates and he grinds down in answer.

“Someone's a cheeky little minx,” he growls, tongue trailing her breastbone.

Daisy lets slip a quiet moan into the sleeve of his jacket clamped between her teeth and he's gripped with the ferocity of love he has for her, enough to take hold of her body and lay her down in a better position with her head on a pillow. Daisy's hands dig into his shoulders at such manhandling and Ryan kisses her quickly on the mouth with a sweet grin before he descends beneath the sheets and hooks his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, licking his lips wet. He'll let her keep the jacket on for now – let her keep the thing forever to serve as a reminder of this day if she wants it – but that pesky underwear is definitely coming off.

No more phonecalls from lovably drunk friends to interrupt and nothing else between them, Ryan's got plans that'll turn a good day into an even better night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
